


I'm kind of lost (Steve Rogers x Reader

by frodoslilnose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frodoslilnose/pseuds/frodoslilnose
Summary: These one-shots and drabbles are taken from my Tumblr (frodoslilnose)This collection won't be updated regularly.





	I'm kind of lost (Steve Rogers x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful, just a fair warning

**Pairing: Slight Steve x reader**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Characters: Tony Stark, Steve Rogers**

**Words: 500**

**Summary: Reader got lost on the way to the bathroom and Steve comes looking for her.**

* * *

 

You walked through the long corridors of Stark tower, you didn’t exactly know where you were going. You was looking down on the floor, that isn’t really clever in Stark tower, everything looks the same, it is the same dark wood floor and the same gray concrete walls.

“Oh, my God. I’m so sorry” You said and looked up at the person with those (e/c) eyes of yours. “It’s fine, kid. Don’t worry.” A man with brown eyes and brown hair reassured you, Tony Stark.

“…” You opened your mouth to say something, but instead, you just looked like a fish gasping for air.

“You okay?” Tony asked and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

“Steve” You mumbled.

“What? No, I’m Tony” He told you, in his Tony-like manner. You heard heavy steps walking on the cold wood floor (you never understood why the floor was cold, Tony was a billionaire for fucks sake). You turned around and saw Steve walking towards you.

“What are you doing here?” You asked Steve and scrunched up your nose as you always did when you wondered something (Steve thought it was adorable).

“Lookin’ for you. I thought you said you were going to the bathroom?” The super soldier stated.

“Well, yeah, I was. Then I got lost” You grumbled and crossed your arms.

“Lost? You’ve been here a million times before.” Steve told you as if you didn’t know that already.

“This building is a fuc-freaking maze” You sighed in exasperation and stomped your foot.

“Language, (y/n)” Tony snickered behind you.

“Really, Stark?” You asked and rolled your eyes. Tony shrugged his shoulders and handed you a map. You looked at him unimpressed, “A map?” You said as if you wanted an explanation on why you’d been handed a map.

“In case you get lost. And the toilets are marked with a blue rectangle with a drawing of a man and a woman on it” He yelled over his shoulder as he disappeared out of sight.

“I’ll go to the bathroom then,” You said and awkwardly held up your map.

“Yeah, sure,” Steve said and scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah,” You said and began walking.

“Wait!” Steve yelled after you and grabbed your arm. He then proceeded to spin you around and kissed you passionately. After a while, you broke the kiss to breathe.

“I can’t say I didn’t enjoy that, but I really need to pee, ” You said and smiled apologetically. Steve let go of your hand,

“So, would you like to go on a date with me sometime, maybe?” He yelled after you and he felt like Steve from Brooklyn, just Steve from Brooklyn, not an Avenger and not a super soldier.

“I’d like that” You yelled over your shoulder as you disappeared around a corner, Steve was left to his own thoughts. He didn't mean to blurt it out of nowhere, he’d meant for it to be a special occasion like your birthday, (y/b/d).

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you think?


End file.
